Neue Männer Braucht das Land !
by klaine-witch
Summary: Lily hat zu Hause sowie auch in der Schule kein glückliches Leben. Ihr Vater schlägt sie und in der Schule will keiner etwas mit ihr zu tun haben. Das ändert sich allerdings in ihrem 7. Schuljahr. Außerdem werden noch einige Geheimnisse und Intrigen aufge
1. Ferien

**Titel:** Neue Männer braucht das Land  
**Autor:** Mary Potterauch klaine, klainewitch  
**Genre:** Lilys und James letztes Schuljahr  
**Inhaltsangabe:** Lily hat zu Hause sowie auch in der Schule kein glückliches Leben. Ihr Vater schlägt sie und in der Schule will keiner etwas mit ihr zu tun haben. Das ändert sich allerdings in ihrem 7. Schuljahr. Außerdem werden noch einige Geheimnisse und Intrigen aufgedeckt!  
**Besonders geeignet für Fans von:** Lily und James FFs und von Überraschungen gg

**Altersempfehlung: **ab 14, wenn ihr nicht viel verträgt ab 16 ;-)

Hey ihr süßen!

Ich hab noch mal einen Versuch gewagt! Hoffe es gefällt euch ein bisschen. Also, ich habe in der Story, dass was wir aus dem fünften Buch wissen ich glaub das war im 5., ignoriert. Wenn irgendetwas in dieser Story eurer oder welchen die ihr gelesen habt ähnelt möchte ich mich hiermit dafür entschuldigen. Es war aber bestimmt keine Absicht! Viel Vergnügen beim Lesen! Eure Mary!

©hAp 1: FêRîÊn

Nach und nach wachte ich am 28. August auf. Der gestrige Tag war sehr anstrengend. Mein Vater hatte wieder getrunken. Meine Schwester war sofort zu ihrem Freund, dem Walross, namens Vernon geflüchtet und ich hatte versucht meinen Vater die Wodkaflasche wegzunehmen, wobei mein Versuch allerdings bereits bei den Annäherungsversuchen scheiterte. Als ich dann meinen Zauberstab herausgenommen hatte ich bin seit einer Woche 17 drehte meine Mutter völlig durch. Sie mag es nicht wenn ich zaubere. Ihre größte Angst ist es, dass jemand herausfinden könnte, was für eine Missgeburt damit bin ich gemeint sie auf die Welt gebracht hat. Dazu muss ich sagen, dass ich eine Hexe bin. Ich geh in die siebte Klasse der Zauberschule Hogwarts. Leider habe ich dort keine Freunde. Ich bin sehr unbeliebt. Alle halten mich für eine Streberin. Das kommt davon, dass ich mich nur dann im Gemeinschaftsraum aufhalte, wenn ich lerne. Kein einziger bemerkt es, wenn ich nicht anwesend bin, obwohl das sehr häufig der Fall ist. Sie nehmen mich höchstens im Gemeinschaftsraum oder im Unterricht, wo ich aufpassen muss, da ich sonst höchstwahrscheinlich die Klasse wiederholen müsste, wahr. Auch die Jungs interessieren sich einen Dreck für mich. Ich war mit meiner Entwicklung etwas zurückgeblieben, was sich allerdings in diesen Ferien sehr geändert hat. Ich bin zu einer hübschen Frau herangereift. Meine Oberweite hat nun die Größe B angenommen und ich habe auch sonst einen Gutgeformten Körper. Meine früher widerspenstigen Haare fallen nun geschmeidig und meine smaragdgrünen Augen leuchten immer wenn ich fröhlich bin. Der gestrige Abend endete damit, dass mir mein Vater eine gescheuert und mich danach mit so einer Wucht nach hinten gestoßen hatte, dass ich nun viele blaue Flecken auf meinen Armen und Beinen habe. Das kommt davon, dass ich mit voller Wucht in unseren Esstisch hineingefallen bin.

Nun brummte mein Schädel und ich beschloss heute in die Winkelgasse zu reisen. Daher zog ich mir mein einziges, hübsches Kleid an und ging zum Kamin um in die Einkaufsstraße zu flohen. Apparieren kann ich leider nicht, da man für die Prüfung etwas zahlen muss und sich meine Eltern strickt weigerten mir Geld zu geben. Ich hatte mit Müh und Not das Geld für meine Schulsachen zusammenbekommen, aber für die Prüfung hatte es bei weitem nicht gereicht. Das Kleid hab ich mir selbst genäht. Ich konnte schon immer sehr gut nähen und hab mit meinem Geld einen gut verwendbaren, braunen Stoff ergattern können. Für dieses Meisterstück eines Kleides musste ich mich selber loben. Ja ich weiß schon, Selbstlob stinkt, aber hiermit hab ich mich wirklich selber übertroffen. Das Kleid geht etwas über dem Knie schief nach unten. Es hat zwei breite Träger und einen V-Ausschnitt. Dieser ist sehr tief und deshalb hab ich ihn mit Bändern zum zubinden versehen. Aus einigen Resten, die ich von der Verkäufern bekommen hatte, hab ich mir einen schwarz-dunkelbraunen Gürtel mit einer großen, silbernen Schnalle gebastelt. Das war das einzige Outfit mit dem ich mich unter Leuten sehen lassen konnte. So flohte ich also zum Tropfenden Kessel. Dort angelangt ging ich durch die Hintertür in den Hinterhof, wo sich der Eingang zur Winkelgasse befand. Im Hinterhof wurde ich von dem wunderschönen Anblick überwältigt. Dadurch, dass ich keine Freunde hatte, nahm ich meine Umwelt fiel besser war als die meisten anderen.

Doch wer nicht ein kleines bisschen dieses schönen Anblickes sehen konnte, war, meiner Meinung nach, verrückt. Vor mir erstreckte sich ein, mit weisen Kieseln ausgelegter, Weg, der zu einer Mauer führte. Rechts und links befanden sich Wiesen auf denen es nur so vor wunderschönen Blumen wimmelte. Ich blickte mich schnell um und als ich merkte, dass keine Menschenseele in der Nähe war, streckte ich meine Hände aus und drehte mich auf der Wiese im Kreis. Meinen Kopf legte ich den Nacken und die Augen hatte ich geschlossen. Meinen Mund umspielte ein Dauerlächeln. Ich freute mich so sehr. Endlich hatte ich das Gefühl wieder frei zu sein. Sonst hatte ich dieses nur, wenn ich mich im Verbotenen Wald befand oder fliegen konnte. Keiner wusste, dass ich eine sehr gute Fliegerin war. Ich würde auch gerne Quidditch spielen, aber ich hätte sowieso keine Chance ins Team zu kommen, obwohl ich eine sehr gute Jägerin war. Leise fing ich an vor mich hinzu singen. Ich hatte eine sehr schöne Stimme und konnte allemal besser singen als Daniel Kübelböck an Fans von ihm: Entschuldigt, was ja auch keine Kunst war. Als meine Großmutter noch gelebt hatte, hat sie einmal zu mir gemeint, dass ich fast an Christina Stürmerich weiß nicht ob ihr sie kennt- ist eine österreichische Sängerin herankommen würde und bestimmt besser als sie wäre, wenn ich mehr üben würde. Sie war die einzige die mich jemals geliebt hatte. Ich sang das Lied „Neue Männer braucht das Land", welches ich selber geschrieben habe, vor mich hin. a.n.: Das Lied singt Valezka.- wenn das jemand kennt. Während ich sang wurde ich immer lauter, bis ich zum Schluss mit kräftiger Stimme sang.

Ich sprühs auf jede Häuserwand  
ich such den schönsten Mann im Land  
ein Zettel an das schwarze Brett  
er muss nett sein (auch im Bett, auch im Bett)  
Kratze es in Birkenrinden  
wo kann ich was Liebes finden  
Schreibs in Gold auf die Altere  
ich komme nicht mit der Schere

Ich sprühs auf jede Wand  
neue Männer braucht das Land  
Ich sprühs auf jede Wand  
neue Männer braucht das Land

Male es auf jede U-Bahn  
ruf mich unter 318 an  
Drucke mir Demoflugblätter  
mit dem Bild von dem Erretter  
und verteile sie vor Karstadt  
hab die Männer doch nicht ganz satt  
setz es fett in die Bildzeitung  
Lilian sucht ne Begleitung

ohhh  
Ich sprühs auf jede Wand  
neue Männer braucht das Land  
ich sprühs auf jede Wand  
neue Männer braucht das Land

Lass es in Werbefehrnsehn laufen  
Notfalls würd ich einen kaufen  
singe es von allen Bühnen  
große Chancen haben Hünen  
trage es auf einem T-shirt  
schreib mir wer wo was von wem hört  
werd ne Neon Leuchtschrift machen  
Wenn du so bist wie dein Lachen  
Möchte ich dich wiedersehn  
mit dir schwimmen nach Athen  
sogar mit dir früh aufstehn  
sogar mit dir untergehn

6x  
ich sprühs auf jede Wand  
neue Männer braucht das Land

Ich drehte mich erschrocken um als hinter mir jemand zum klatschen begann. Ich hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass mir jemand zugehörte hatte.

„Wow, ich wusste gar nicht, dass du so gut singen kannst.", meinte ein junger Mann, den ich als James Potter erkannte. Er war in der gleichen Klasse wie ich und nach den Slytherin war seine Gruppe diejenige, von denen ich am meisten geärgert wurde. Neben ihm stand sein allerbester Freund Sirius Black. Mir waren die zwei, im Gegensatz zu allen anderen weiblichen Lebewesen in Hogwarts, ziemlich egal. Ich musste zwar zugeben, dass sie wirklich hübsch waren, aber ihre ewige Verspotterei machte dies wett.

„Darf ich fragen wer du bist? Ich habe dich hier noch nie gesehen." Fragte Sirius charmant. Zuerst sah ich ihn verwirrt an, doch dann ging mir ein Licht auf. Black hatte mich durch meine äußerlichen Veränderungen doch tatsächlich nicht erkannt.

„Na das wird ja immer schöner! „, sagte ich schließlich laut, „ Black hör auf mit deinen dumpfen Anmachen, auf die fall ich nicht herein. Und Potter, du weist nichts über mich, also von wo solltest du dann wissen, dass ich singen kann?" Ich sah die beiden angriffslustig an. Die Jungs waren etwas blasser geworden. Sirius starrte mich verwirrt an.

„Von w..wo kennst du meinen N..Namen?", stotterte er. Ich musste mir mühsam ein Lachen verkneifen. Ich hatte tatsächlich Sirius Black aus der Fassung gebracht.

„Vielleicht ist das ja bei dir anders, aber ich kenne die Namen der Schüler, die seit sechs Jahren mit mir in die gleiche Klasse gehen." ,meinte ich cooler, als ich mich fühlte, schritt an ihnen vorbei auf die Mauer zu, klopfte auf diese und verschwand dann durch das Tor zur Winkelgasse, das sich eben geöffnet hatte. Mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln auf den Lippen ging ich zu Florish und Blotts keine Ahnung wie man das schreibt um meine Bücher zu kaufen.

Genau so stelle ich mir das Kleid vor: http/www.exquisine.de/fashion/damenmode/kleid.jpg

Hoffe es gefällt euch und ihr habt es euch so ähnlich vorgestellt!

Bitte, bitte reviewt, damit ich weiß wie es euch gefallen hat! Schreibt mir auch, wenn es euch nicht gefallen hat!

Küsschen Mary


	2. Sche Slytherin

Made01: ähm, wo genau ist da der Widerspruch? Ja ich weiß, dass es etwas KOMPLIZIERT geschrieben ist, aber an der stelle sehe ich jetzt gerade keine Logikfehler- vielleicht bin ich ja auch blind :D Vielen dank für dein review ;) !

Amanda: das freut mich :D

Dragon: da wäre dann bereits das neue chap ;)

The night of zentaurs: ja, glaub ich auch ;) auchhabenwill Hier ist Essssss :D

Darkprincess: hm.. überleg.. also beim anderen forum funkt das- keine ahnung, wieso es hier nicht geht. Sorry, tut mir leid, aber die URL müsste stimmen ;)

Wenn du unbedingt sehen willst, schick ich es dir per e-mail ;)

©hP 2 ScH SlYtHêRîN

Am späten Nachmittag flohte ich wieder nach Hause. Dort angelangt verzog ich mich sofort in mein Zimmer, wo ich auch für die nächsten vier Tage größtenteils blieb. Ich hatte keine Lust auf eine Auseinandersetzung mit meinen Eltern. Am 1. September war es dann endlich so weit, ich konnte nach Hogwarts zurück. Bereits um acht Uhr morgens verließ ich unser Haus ohne mich von meinen Eltern zu verabschieden. Ich fuhr mit einem Muggelbus bis zum Bahnhof. Dort trat ich durch die Absperrung und setzte mich auf eine Bank, wo ich durch eine Anzeigetafel, vor der Sicht der anderen, geschützt wurde.

Drei Stunden später saß ich im Hogwarts Express auf dem Weg nach Hogwarts. Ich hatte ganz hinten noch ein fast leeres Abteil gefunden, wo außer mir nur noch zwei Erstklässler saßen. Doch das machte mir nichts aus, so hatte ich wenigstens meine Ruhe. Das einzige Problem war, dass sich die nächsten Toiletten in der Mitte des Zuges befanden und ich durch den halben Zug trotten konnte, bis ich endlich für kleine Mädchen gehen konnte.

Auf dem Rückweg kamen mir dann auch schon Slytherin entgegen. Ich machte mich so klein wie möglich und wollte mich an ihnen vorbei schleichen. Ich hoffte inständig, dass sie mich doch übersehen würden, doch diesen Gefallen taten sie mir nicht. Schon hörte ich Snapes Stimme:

„Na, wen haben wir den da? Das kleine Schlammblut! Bist du immer noch auf dieser Schule, wann werden sie endlich anfangen euch alle von der Schule zu werfen? Ihr seid es nicht wert dort unterrichtet zu werden und zu Hexen oder Zauberer ausgebildet zu werden."

Ich drehte mich langsam zu ihm um und meinte dann regungslos:

„Wenn du dieser Meinung bist kann ich dir auch nicht mehr helfen. Doch wenn nicht wir Muggelstämmige oder Halbblüter viele von euch Reinblütern geheiratet hätten, wärt ihr schon längst ausgestorben. Und noch was, wenn ihr alle von uns töten wollt, dann beginnt doch gleich Mal bei eurem ach-so-tollen Anführer, der ist nämlich auch ein Halbblut."

Mir war klar, dass ich zu weit gegangen war, aber das musste ich einfach mal loswerden. Dieser Mann, der sich groß als Lord Voldemort aufspielte, redete doch tatsächlich davon, man müsste alle Muggelstämmigen und Halbblüter ausrotten, dabei war er selber einer. So etwas konnte ich nicht verstehen. Das war doch nur noch lächerlich.

Einen Augenblick später traf mich auch schon ein mir unbekannter Fluch. Ich blieb genau so stehen wie ich war, konnte mich allerdings nicht mehr bewegen. So sah ich auch nicht was neben mir geschah, sondern konnte nur Crabbe, Malfoy und Goyle wahrnehmen, die von vorne auf mich zukamen. Kurz darauf spürte ich auch schon überall auf meinem Körper ihre Hände. Malfoy lehnte sich dicht an mein Ohr und flüsterte:

„Für was anderes seid ihr nicht zu gebrauchen."

Ich kam mir so hilflos vor. Ich konnte nichts machen, mich nicht bewegen, nicht wehren und auch nicht um Hilfe rufen. In Momenten wie diesen, wäre ich dankbar gewesen auch nur einen einzigen Freund zu haben. Dieser hätte sicher nach mir gesehen, wenn ich so lange weggeblieben wäre. Doch so konnte ich auf keine Hilfe hoffen und auch wenn ich meinen Mund hätte bewegen können, hätte ich nicht gewusst nach wem ich hätte schreien sollen. Goyle und Crabbe kamen immer näher, sie wurden richtig geil, und betatschten mich an allen möglichen Stellen. Malfoy riss mir währenddessen meinen Umhang, den ich bereits anhatte, herunter und machte sich nun an der Bluse zu schaffen. Wenn ich mich hätte bewegen können hätte ich mich sicher übergeben müssen, so schlecht wurde mir dabei. Schön langsam kam er mit einem selbstgefälligen Grinsen zum letzten Knopf. Mit einem widerlichen Lächeln öffnete er diesen und ließ auch meine Bluse zu Boden gleiten. Nun stand ich nur noch mit einem Rock und meinem BH vor diesen Perverslingen. Goyles Finger glitten zum Verschluss meines BHs und öffneten auch diesen, wenn auch etwas umständlich. Mit seinen dicken Würstchenfingern streifte er ihn von meinen Schultern. Schon waren wieder ihre Finger überall auf meinem nun ungeschützten Oberkörper.

Plötzlich hörte ich jemanden hinter mir etwas rufen. Ich konnte nicht sehen wer es war und auch nicht wirklich erraten was geschah. Doch einen Augenblick später konnte ich mich wieder bewegen. Meine Füße gaben nach und ich fiel zu Boden. Tränen bannten sich einen Weg über meine Wangen. Gerade noch rechtzeitig stütze ich mich mit meinen Händen ab und übergab mich. Neben mir lagen Regungslos meine Peiniger. Mein Retter beugte sich zu mir herunter und sah mich sorgenvoll an.

„Tut dir irgendetwas weh? Kann ich dir irgendwie helfen?" meinte er mit einer sanften Stimme. Mir war in diesem Moment nicht einmal bewusst, dass ich halbnackt vor James Potter kniete. Ich konnte mich nicht mehr kontrollieren. Schluchzend warf ich mich um seinen Hals. Ich klammerte mich an ihn wie ein Ertrinkender an einen Grashalm.

Potter hob mich auf und trug mich an einem ebenfalls besorgt dreinblickenden Sirius Black und einigen Schaulustigen vorbei in das leere Abteil seiner Clique, den Maraudern. Dort legte er mich auf eine Sitzbank ab und legte eine dicke Decke über meinen zitternden Körper. Er strich mir sanft über meine Wange und meine Haare und sprach beruhigend auf mich ein. Bereits nach einigen Minuten war ich in einen festen Schlaf gefallen.

Als ich wieder aufwachte befand ich mich im Krankensaal. Jemand saß neben meinem Bett und hielt meine Hand. Um mich herum war es stockdunkel, so dass ich nichts erkennen konnte. Es musste mitten in der Nacht sein. Vorsichtig schüttelte ich mit meiner anderen Hand die Schultern der Person. Als Reaktion darauf hob die Person ihren Kopf und sah mich mit einem milden Lächeln an. Dies konnte ich nur erkennen, da genau in diesem Moment ein heller Mondstrahl auf das Gesicht des jungen Mannes fiel. Weiters erkannte ich, dass kein anderer als James Potter neben mir saß.

„Lily! Wie geht's es dir? Ich hab mir solche Sorgen um dich gemacht. Was haben dir diese Mistkerle nur angetan?"

Ich starrte ihn fassungslos an. Er hatte sich um MICH Sorgen gemacht!

„Aber warum..?"

„Wie bitte?" fragte er mich verwirrt. Erst jetzt fiel mir auf, dass ich laut gedacht hatte.

„Warum hast du dir Sorgen um mich gemacht?" stellte ich deshalb meine Frage.

„Na ja, weil.. weil." Weiter kam er nicht, denn schon vernahmen wir die Stimmen von Professor Dumbledore und Professor Mc Gonnagal. James legte mir seinen Finger auf die Lippen und warf sich einen durchsichtig, glänzenden Stoff über. Nachdem er das getan hatte, konnte ich ihn nicht mehr sehen.

„Psst! Lily, bitte verrate mich nicht! Sie haben mich nicht zu dir gelassen und deshalb bin ich mit meinem Tarnumhang hier hergekommen. Ich wollte, nein ich musste, einfach sehen ob es dir gut geht! Bitte verrate mich nicht!" Bevor ich ihm antworten konnte, war er schon verschwunden. Ich hörte noch Professor Mc Gonnagal schimpfen, dass man die Slytherin von der Schule schmeißen müsste, bevor ich wieder einschlief. Das war ja wieder einmal ein toller Start ins neue Schuljahr. Gleich am ersten Tag übernachtete ich im Krankensaal.

Ende Kapitel 2!

Please reviewt!

Küsschen Mary!


	3. Gefühlelesen müsste man können

Kurai 91 : wolla :D Hoffe du reviewst weiter ;)

Magic my sweetY: Jep ich weiß was du meinst :D Kannst es dir ja nicht mit deiner Hauslehrerin verscherzen, ne :lol Haste schon gesehen? Hab gestern eh ds neue chap beim anderen forum reingestellt ;) Ich hoffe du findest dort auch mal wieder zeit- miss Yu ! Und übrigens: hab dich auch gaaaanz doll lüb :D wir Österreicher müssen ja auch zusammenhalten, ne :D

Darkprinces: Wir haben ja gestern schon darüber gesprochen, ne süße! Vielen Dank für dein review ;)

So und dieses chap widme ich allen Schwarzlesen, dass scih vielleicht der ein oder andere erbarmt und reviewt :D Würde mich freuen ;) Natürlich auch bei allen anderen knutsch

Sobald ich .. sagen wir mal 5 reviews bekommen aheb geht's weiter ;)

ChP 3: Gefühlelesen müsste man können!

Am nächsten Tag wurde ich von Madam Morbus geweckt. Sie war eine kleine, rundliche, aber herzensgute, ältere Dame, die sehr um das wohl ihrer Schüler besorgt war. Die Krankenschwester huschte gestresst vom Nebenzimmer zu meinem Bett, stellte einige Säfte ab, besah sich alles noch mal, seufzte resignierend und rannte wieder in den Nebenraum zurück, nur um kurz darauf erneut mit einer Flüssigkeit zurückzukommen. Als sie nun entdeckte, dass ich bereits wach war, stoppte sie in ihrem Tun. „Ah, sie sind munter Miss Evans. Wie geht es ihnen? Es ist eine Frechheit, was sich da in dem Zug abgespielt hat. Die gehören doch alle der Schule verwiesen. Ich hoffe es geht ihnen wieder besser. Hier trinken sie, trinken sie nur. Das sind einige Tränke für ihre Stärkung und das Immunsystem. Wenn sie das getan haben und sie sich wieder besser fühlen können sie gerne am Frühstück in der Halle teilnehmen. Gut Besserung.", leierte die ältere Frau wie ein Wasserfall herunter, so dass ich nur die Hälfte ihrer Worte verstand. Bevor ich auch nur irgendwas nachfragen konnte, war sie auch schon wieder in ihrem kleinen Büro verschwunden.

Soweit ich sie verstanden hatte, sollte ich nun diese eklig aussehenden Säfte hinunterwürgen und mich dann in die Große Halle wagen um ein wenig zu essen. Nun gut, das dürfte ja nicht so schwer sein. Also den ersten der drei Säfte nehmen, am Mund ansetzten, trinken.

……… und die Hälfte wieder ausspucken. Bäh, schmeckte das eklig. Na ja vielleicht war der zweite ja besser. Pfui, pfui, pfui, der schmeckte wie Waschmittel. Nicht das ich das schon mal getrunken hätte, aber genau so stellte ich mir dessen Geschmack vor. Wie sagt man so schön, alles Gute ist drei, also konnte der dritte ja nur noch schlechter schmecken. Eines ist sicher, DAS ist die Untertreibung des Jahrhunderts. Ich sprang vorsichtig auf meine Füße, wer weiß, was diese Dreckskerle genau mit mir gemacht hatten, und stapfte zum kleinen Waschbecken, dass den Raum zierte hinüber. Dazu muss man vielleicht sagen, dass ich im Krankensaal schon so was wie ein Stammgast war und deshalb auch meinen eigenen Raum mit Bett, zwei Sesseln, einem kleinen Tisch, einen Haufen Hefte und Bücher und eben diesem Waschbecken hatte. Sonst war das Zimmer ganz einfach in einem hellen grün gestrichen, da ich mit den weißen Wänden nur noch weißer wirkte, als ich von haus aus bereits war.

Dort angelangt schnappte ich mir den daneben stehenden Becher, füllte ihn mit Wasser und leerte dieses mit einem Zug. Anschließend wusch ich mir noch mein Gesicht, bevor ich mich anzog, meine Haare schnell zusammenband und durch die Tür huschte. Langsam ging ich auf das Tor zur Großen halle zu. Mir war leider bewusst, dass ich die letzte war und somit durch mein Erscheinen jegliche Aufmerksamkeit auf mich ziehen würde. Das wäre ja nicht weiter schlimm, wenn ich es nicht so sehr hassen würde im Mittelpunkt zu stehen. Ich atmete noch einmal tief durch und wollte gerade die Tür offnen, als ich hinter mir Getrampel hörte. Neugierig drehte ich mich um und sah die Marauder, bestehend aus bereits erwähnten James Potter, Sirius Black, sowie Remus Lupin, der Gentleman in ihrer Clique und Peter Pettigrew, ein Junger, der den beiden Erstgenannten die Füße küsste. Das war dann bereits die zweite Begegnung mit den Vieren, bei denen ich dankbar über ihr Erscheinen war.

Die Marauder beachteten mich gar nicht, sondern rissen lachend die Tür auf und schritten immer noch lachend sicheren Schrittes zum Gryffindortisch. Normalerweise sollte ich ja froh darüber sein, dass sie mich nicht beachteten, doch nach der gestrigen Nacht hätte ich mir tief in meinem Inneren wenigstens ein „Guten Morgen" von James erwartet. Langsam betrat ich nun auch die Halle, doch wie zu erwarten achtete nun niemand mehr auf mich. Das wunderte mich nicht im Geringsten. Die Mädchen sabberten ja richtiggehend bei Anblick von Potter und Black und die Jungs schenkten entweder ihren Freundinnen einen strafenden Blick, oder versuchten sich bei den Beiden Köpfen der Clique einzuschleimen. In der ganzen Schule war bekannt, dass Pettigrew das schwächste Glied der Gruppe war und auch immer mehr von ihnen abtropfte. Das wäre natürlich die perfekte Gelegenheit für die ganzen anderen verrückten, von den Jungs aufgenommen zu werden. Dass diese zwar von Peters Gegenwart schon ziemlich genervt waren, aber trotzdem nicht vorhatten einen Neuen in ihre bereits langandauernde Gang aufzunehmen konnte keiner wissen.

Es war aber auch kein Wunder, dass die Jungs nichts gegen die starrenden Blicke sagten, da sie es richtiggehend genossen im Mittelpunkt zu stehen. Das war wohl der größte Unterschied zwischen uns.

Ich setzte mich schnell auf den erstbesten, freien Platz und begann zögerlich zu frühstücken. Ich hatte keinen sonderlichen Hunger und außerdem war ich dieses Essen nicht mehr gewohnt. Ich musste mich in den Ferien immer mit einem Stück trockenem Brot begnügen und das war nicht sehr sättigend. Allerdings hatte ich mich mit der Zeit daran gewohnt. Ich nahm mir ein kleines Stück Schwarzbrot und belegte es mit einer Scheibe Wurst, das sollte fürs erste reichen. Mir blieb wohl nichts anderes übrig, als mich schön langsam wieder an dieses Essen zu gewöhnen.

Nach dem Frühstück sah ich mich etwas am Gryffindortisch um, da ich ja am Vortag bei der Auswahl nicht dabei war und doch wissen wollte, mit wem ich mein letztes Jahr in einem Haus verbrachte. Nachdem uns Professor McGonnagal dann endlich die Stundenpläne ausgeteilt hatte, machte ich mich auf den Weg ins Freie. Ich war sehr froh darüber, dass heute erst Sonntag war und wir somit noch keinen Unterricht hatten.

Auf dem großen Gelände vor Hogwarts angelangt blickte ich mich nach einem freien Plätzchen um und fand auch bald eines. Mit schnellen Schritten ging ich drauf zu und lies mich vor einem dicken, zum Anlehnen einladenden, Baum nieder.

Ich fischte ein kleines Buch aus meiner Umhangtasche heraus. Liebevoll strich über den Einband. Dieses Buch war nicht irgendein Buch, oh nein, es war etwas ganz besonderes für mich.

Mit einem Lächeln auf meinem Gesicht schlug ich es auf.

Für meinen kleinen Engel

Von Daddy

Diese paar Worte, die für mich doch so viel bedeutenden standen in einer schön geschwungenen Schrift auf der ersten Seite. Ich blätterte immer noch lächelnd um und begann zu lesen. Das ganze Buch war in dieser wunderschönen Schrift geschrieben. Das ganze Buch war für MICH geschrieben worden.

Ich war so vertieft in den Text, dass ich nicht merkte, wie hinter mir vier, mir nur zu gut bekannte Jungs einen kleinen Streich planten. Ihr Vorhaben merkte ich daher leider erst, als sie mir bereits einen Kübel voll mit Salzwasser, sowie Wasserlebewesen aller Art über den Kopf geschüttet hatten.

Als ich nach einer Schockminute endlich mal kapiert hatte, was sich hier gerade abgespielt hatte, ertönte auch schon Blacks Stimme:

„Tja Evans selber Schuld. Das passiert nun mal, wenn man sich auf den Platz der Marauder setzt."

Während er sprach hatte ich unbewusst auf mein Buch geblickt. Doch als ich dieses sah, hörte ich keine Stimme mehr, sah ich keine grinsenden Gesichter mehr, hörte ich auch das Gelächter der Herumstehenden nicht mehr. Nein ich sah nur noch das Buch. Das Buch, das durch das Wasser vollkommen aufgeweicht und bis auf die erste Seite nicht mehr leserlich war.

In Trance stand ich auf, drehte mich um und sah den Tätern traurig ins Gesicht. Ich konnte sie nicht mal anschreien, ihnen irgendetwas an den Kopf werfen. Nein ich stand nur vor ihnen und…. Begann sogar zu heulen. In diesem Moment musste ich wohl wie ein Kleinkind ausgesehen haben, dass kein Eis bekam. Aber das war mir egal. Mir war alles egal. Sie hatten mir meine letzte Erinnerung genommen. Bevor ich mich noch mehr vor ihnen erniedrigen konnte und hemmungslos zu heulen begann, rannte ich fluchtartig und mit einem letzten, verletzten Blick, davon.

Keiner bemerkte den gleichzeitig verletzten und enttäuschten Blick i meinen Augen, als ich davon stürmte. Einerseits verletzt, anderseits enttäuscht. Enttäuscht von dem Jungen, bei dem ich mir eingeredet hatte, dass er mich vielleicht doch ein ganz wenig lieb hat. Von dem Jungen, der mich am Vortag vor den Slytherin gerettet hatte. Von dem Jungen der letzte Nacht so lieb zu mir war. Und enttäuscht von dem jungen, der mich die letzten sechs Jahre nicht beachtet hatte. Wieso verletzte es mich auf einmal? Wieso genau jetzt?

Ich rannte und rannte. Einfach nur weg, weg von den Maraudern, weg von ihm, weg von den Schaulustigen. Als ich wieder vollständig aus meiner Trance erwacht war, befand ich mich im Schlafsaal. Ich lies mich auf mein Bett fallen, vergrub mein Gesicht in meinen Händen und lies mich gehen. Ich hoffte in diesem Moment nur noch, dass mich bald der erlösende Schlaf einholen würde. Dieses eine Mal sollte mir dieser Wunsch erfüllt werden.


	4. Entschuldigungen Besonderer Art 1

Darkprincess of Slytherin: Jep sind sogar schon 6 reviews :D DanköÖ!

Kurai91: das freut mich aber :D

Eärlinde: DanköÖ

The night of Zentaurs: Jep find ich auch :D eigenartiger typ lol Naja man kanns nicht ändern ;) Mir tut sie auch leid, aber das wird schon wieder, glaub mir ;)

Bussi hab dich auch lüb

Ac: wird ich macheEn, aber nur, wenn du weiter reviewst :D erpresse

Amanda: Wo du recht hast. Hast du recht :D find ich auch- dafür müsst ihr echt nicht so lange warten ;)

DanköÖ noch mal alle für die lieben reviews: Hab mir echt nicht gedacht, dass ich soo viele so schnell bekomme :D

So hier das neue chap ;) und dieses mal geht es ab 6 reviews weiter bussile

Entschuldigungen Besonderer Art! Teil 1

Als ich wieder aufwachte war es bereits später Abend. Na toll, das Abendessen hatte ich also schon mal versäumt. Da mein Magen knurrte, hatte ich wohl keine andere Wahl, als der Küche einen kleinen Besuch abzustatten. Normalerweise war ich ja gegen solche „Sklaven", aber da ich wusste, dass sie in Hogwarts ordnungsgemäß behandelt wurden, konnte ich darüber hinwegsehen. Außerdem blieb mir ja auch nichts anderes übrig, wenn ich nicht verhungern wollte.

Daher stand ich widerwillig auf und machte mich auf den Weg in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Nun hieß es nur noch: Augen zu und durch. So schlimm konnte es ja nicht werden. Also schnell durch gefüllten Raum. Noch 10Meter, noch 8, noch 5, noch 3, noch 2, noch 1, und….

„Ähm Lily?" vernahm ich hinter mir eine Stimme. In Zeitlupe drehte ich mich um. Nein fuhr es mir durch die Gedanken. Können sie mich kein einziges Mal in Ruhe lassen Hmm, anscheinend nicht. Denn vor mir stand niemand anderes als Remus Lupin.

„Also, ich wollte dir nur dein buch zurückgeben. Anscheinend bedeutet es dir ja sehr viel und, na ja, es tut uns halt Leid. Das mit dem Wasser und so. Aber wir haben das wieder gut gemacht, soweit es ging. Man kann wieder alles lesen. Wir haben es natürlich nicht durchgelesen. Ich meine, Sirius wollte schon, aber ich hab es ihm verboten. Na ja es tut uns halt echt leid."

Ich sah in verwirrt und gleichzeitig erfreut an. Das sie das getan haben, hätte ich ihnen beim besten Willen nicht zu getraut. Aber ich war sicher nicht traurig darüber. Stotternd bedanke ich mich vielmals, bevor ich mich endgültig auf den Weg in die Küche machte. Mein Büchlein trug ich währenddessen behutsam in der Hand mit mir.

In der Küche angelangt stopfte ich mich mit allem möglichen voll. Es war ein richtiges Frustessen, obwohl ich meinen Schatz doch wieder hatte. Ich gönnte mir auch ein oder zwei Butterbier, bevor ich mich schon wieder todmüde auf den Weg zurück in den Schlafsaal machte.

Dort angekommen, verstaute ich mein Buch wieder in einer kleinen, nur für mich öffnenbare Kiste. Anschließend ließ ich mich in mein bett fallen und begann erneut zu heulen. Ich wusste in diesem Moment wirklich nicht weshalb es mich schon wieder überkam, aber der Tag war einfach zu viel für mich gewesen. Wie es das Pech nun mal wollte, fand ich dieses mal keinen schlaf. Ein gewisser James Potter spuckte die ganze Zeit in meinen Gedanken herum und lies mir einfach keiner Ruhe.

Das konnte doch nicht war sein. Sechs Jahre lang war mir der Typ egal gewesen. Ja ich war sogar froh, wenn er mich übersah und jetzt… Nur weil er mich einmal vor den Slytherin beschützt hatte, verknallte ich mich schon bis über beide Ohren in ihn. Es war zum Verzweifeln. Er wollte ja sowieso nichts von mir, Leider.

Um das Ganze perfekt zu machen fuhr mich jetzt auch noch Stella, eine der Tussen aus meinem Schlafsaal an.

„Man, halt gefälligst deine Klappe wir wollen schlafen. Ich brauche meinen Schönheitsschlaf."


	5. Entschuldigungen der besonderen Art 2

Cess: Büdde! Mach ich doch gern, überhaupt, wenn ich sooo liebe Reviewer hab schmatzerrüberwerf

Kurai: wolla :D

Zentaur: Oh sorry, tut mir echt leid, aber besser kurz, als seeeehr lange warten oder :D, das ist wieder etwas länger ;) bussaL Voll schade, aber das erste chap durften wir ja schon wieder genießen ;)

Ac: ein bisschen? Das schaff ich:D viel leider nicht, sorry ;) dafür geht es schneller

Amanda: dadurch halten wir unsere Leser ;) Sei mal ehrlich: eine geswchichte/buch/ ff ohne Spannung wär doch langweilig rofL

Sophi: cool, ein neuer Leser und reviewer, hoff ich mal :D Herzlich willkommen in unserer bescheidenen runde rofL DanköÖ, hier geht's auch schon weiter ;)

Chap 4 Entschuldigungen besonderer Art Teil 2

Das war doch nicht zu fassen. Sie interessierten sich wirklich alle einen Scheißdreck um mich. Wenn ich Probleme hatte, dann machten sie mir nur noch mehr.  
Wenn es mir nicht gut ging, dann nahmen sie mir die Medikamente weg, oder füllten sie mit nichtwirkenden Säften.  
Und wenn es mir dann einmal in sechs Jahren so schlecht ging, dass ich die Tränen nicht mehr zurückhalten konnte, fuhren sie mich an, ich sollte gefälligst leise sein.

Aber wenn eine von ihnen mal „gespielt" weint, dann picken gleich alle dabei und spielen Samariter. Ich erinnerte mich nur zu gut an diesen einen Tag, an dem Stella mal einen großen Schuss in ihr Ego bekam.

_**Flashback** __  
__Ich saß gerade in unserem Schlafsaal und machte noch schnell meine Hausaufgabe fertig. Professor Binns hatte uns einen drei Meter langen Aufsatz über den Bürgeraufstand in Timbuktu aufgegeben. Es war bereits spät am Abend, daher lagen alle meine Mitbewohnerinnen auch bereits im Bett, bis auf Stella. Doch die kam genau zu diesem Zeitpunkt hereingestürmt. Die Augen gerötet, die Schminke allerdings perfekt. Sonst hätte ich ihr die falschen Tränen vielleicht auch abgekauft, wie es die anderen taten, aber so. ___

_Heulend begann sie zu erzählen, dass Sirius Black, der damals ganze 1 ½ Wochen mit ihr zusammen war, Schluss gemacht hatte. Ich dachte mir dabei nur, dass ihm ihre Bettkunst wohl auch nicht mehr genug war und diese ihren Charakter nicht wettmachen konnte. So weit sollte ich damit gar nicht daneben liegen. _

_Auf jeden Fall wurde sie sofort von all ihren Freundinnen, die sie während der Zeit mit Sirius überhaupt nicht mehr beachtet hatte, getröstet. Darauf musste ich mir die ganze Nacht ihr hysterisches Geheul anhören. Das war schlimmer, als wenn ein Wolf neben dir jault. Ich glaube ich hätte sogar schlafen können, wenn eine Feuerwehr mit Sirenen bei mir vorbeigefahren wäre, aber bei diesem Heulkrampf war mir das unmöglich. Sobald ich dachte, endlich wegzunicken, wurde sie wieder lauter.. und ich wieder ganz wach. ___

_Das ging dann Tage so dahin, bis es sie ihr irgendwann zu blöd wurde und sie sich wieder ihrer Lieblingsbeschäftigung zuwandte. Neben der Beschäftigung, mich zu ärgern, versteht sich Sie hängte sich an James Potter dran und versuchte auch bei ihm ihr Glück. Nun ja einen gemeinsamen Abend hatte sie wohl herausgeschlagen, aber mehr auch nicht. __  
_**_Flashback Ende muhahahahahaAA_**

Aber da sie leider in der Überzahl waren, blieb mir wohl nichts anderes übrig, als zu versuchen, mich zu beruhigen. Wenn das nur nicht so schwer wäre. Nun gut, dann musste eben mein letzter Triumph her. Stilles Weinen. Wenn mein zu Hause für etwas gut war, dann bestimmt dafür. Denn wenn mein Vater auch nur eine Träne sehen würde, würde es mir sicher nicht gut gehen.

Nun beschloss ich also mich tonlos in den Schlaf zu heulen. Doch diese erlösende Traumwelt wollte mich einfach nicht übermahnen. Ich wälzte mich die halbe Nacht von einer Seite auf die andere. Versuchte über nichts nachzudenken. An nichts zu denken. Spät in der Nacht, ich wusste nicht wie viel Stunden die Uhr bereits anzeigte, spürte ich plötzlich einen leichten Druck auf meiner Wange. Eine Hand. Erschrocken drehte ich mich um, doch ich konnte nichts sehen. Was war das? Hatte ich jetzt schon Halluzinationen? Bildete ich mir dieses schöne Gefühl nur ein?

Nein, da war es schon wieder. Und dieses Mal blieb es auch. Eine Weile vergaß ich meinen Schmerz. Ich achtete nur noch auf dir angenehme Hand auf meiner Wange, die vorsichtig auf und abstrich. Irgendwann hob ich meine eigene Hand an und berührte die Fremde. Es war ein sonderbares Gefühl. Ich berührte eine unsichtbare Hand, die mich trotzdem Sterne sehen ließ.

Meine Finger umschlangen die der anderen Hand. Nun strich der Handrücken der fremden Hand meine Wange auf und ab, während der Daumen nebenbei noch meinen Handrücken streichelte. Langsam schloss ich meine Augen. Ich hatte solche Angst, dass dieses Gefühl, diese hand plötzlich wieder weg waren. Doch sie blieben. Blieben bis mich endlich die Müdigkeit überrannte. Und blieb auch danach noch ne Weile. Ich wusste ab dem Moment, an dem mir klar wurde, dass es keine Halluzination war, dass ich dieses Gefühl nie mehr wieder missen wollte und so lange nach dem Besitzer der Hand suchen würde, bis ich ihn fand. Und wenn ich bis an mein Lebensende suchen müsste. Ich hoffte nur, dass er morgen oder in einen der nächsten tage wieder kommen würde. Dass er sich mir vielleicht zeigte.

Am nächsten Tag war die Hand, wie zu erwarten weg. Nun konnte ich nur noch abwarten. Abwarten auf dir nächste nacht.

So ihrS: ich würd mal sagen, 6 reviews schafft ihr? Ich vertrau auf euch LoL


	6. The Change 1

Cess my schatzüÜ: hmm.. an wen du da wohl denkst rofL

Ac: ich bin auch gespannt lol

Sophie: echt? Wem denn fg

Amanda: dein wunsch ging in erfüllung :D na dann schau mal- ich glaub, .. nein keine ahnung, ob es in diesem chap geklärt wird ;)

Avallyn Black: wir werden sehen lol danköÖ für deine reviews ;) dichdurchknuddle Nur keinen stress, hier ist es ja schon :D

all: Leute ihr wisst gar nicht wie lieb ich euch habe euchalleherknuddle

Ihr habt es doch tatsächlich geschafft innerhalb won EINEM TAG 6 7 kommis zu schreiben. Ihr wisst gar nicht wie seeeeehr ich mich darüber freue ;)

bussirüberwerf

Und als Belohnung, wie versprochen das neue chap ;)

P.S.: schafft ihr noch ne Steigerung? 7 reviews? Mal sehen :D

The Change ! Teil 1

An diesem Tag geschah weiterhin nichts Besonderes. Der normale Schulalltag ging weiter und am Abend. besuchte mich „die Hand" erneut. Das ging drei Wochen lang so weiter. Jeden Tag freute ich mich auf den Abend, auf das schöne Gefühl. Und jeden Abend kam dieses Gefühl erneut. Ich wünschte mir so sehr zu wissen, WER den hinter diesen Begegnungen steckte, doch ich hatte Angst, dass dieser nicht mehr kommen würde, wenn ich etwas versuchte.

Das es eine männliche gestalt war, wusste ich ganz sicher. Schon alleine sein Geruch verriet alles. Es war einfach traumhaft. Zu schön um wahr zu sein.

Doch an diesem Tag nach drei Wochen, um genau zu sein, dem 24. 9., sollte sich alles ändern. Dieser tag war für mich schon immer etwas Besonderes gewesen, einerseits, weil es der Geburtstag meiner verstorbenen Omi war und anderseits, weil an diesem tag endlich der Herbst begann. Es ist zwar ungewöhnlich, aber der Herbst ist immer noch meine Lieblingsjahreszeit. Mit den ganzen bunten Blättern sieht die Umwelt doch einfach umwerfend aus.

An diesem tag also machte ich mich am Nachmittag wieder auf den Weg ins Freie. Es war ein schöner Tag, die Sonne stand hoch am Himmel und es war keine einzige Wolke zu sehen. Die meisten anderen Schüler hatte es ebenfalls ins Freie getrieben. Ich machte mich mit einem Buch, sowie einem Polster bepackt auf den Weg zu meinem, vor kurzem gefundenem Stammplatz. Dieser befand sich hinter dem See auf einem abseits gelegen Baum.

Ich hatte ihn vor kurzem entdeckt, als ich wieder einmal vor den Slytherin flüchten musste. Dabei kletterte ich nämlich auf diesen Baum, auf dem sie mich Gott sei Dank nicht fanden. Da ich allerdings einige Zeit hatte, bis ich mich wieder hinunter trauen konnte, schaute ich mich etwas näher auf diesem wunderbaren Lebewesen um. Bereits nach kurzer Zeit fand ich einen besonders dicken Ast, der sich gut umgestalten ließ. So zauberte ich mit Hilfe meines Zauberstabes einen kleinen teil der Oberfläche des Astes weg, sodass eine gerade Sitzfläche entstand. Den Rest befestigte ich anschließend als Lehne hinter dem Ast. Nun hatte ich den perfekten Ort um Ruhe vor den anderen Schülern zu haben. Endlich konnte ich ein Buch lesen ohne nebenbei dumme Bemerkungen über mich ergehen lassen zu müssen. Ich kletterte also auf den Baum, legte den mitgebrachten Polster in die Ecke zwischen Baumstamm und Lehne und setzte mich hin. Meine Beine ließ ich locker nach vorne baumeln und anschließend schlug ich mein Buch „Quidditch im Wandel der Zeiten" auf. Bereits nach kurzer Zeit war ich so in mein Buch vertieft, dass ich nicht realisierte, was um mich herum geschah.

Doch plötzlich wurde ich durch laute Stimmen, na ja wohl eher schon Geschrei aufgeschreckt. Da mich wieder einmal meine unerträgliche Neugierde gepackt hatte, wer sich den auf einem so abgelegen Ort aufhielt, beugte ich mich nach vorne um hinter sehen zu können.

„Hey Tatze, ich gebe dir eine Minute, dann bist du fällig.", vernahm ich James Potters Stimme. Wer auch sonst? Oh nein, den konnte ich jetzt aber ehrlich gesagt gerade überhaupt nicht gebrauchen. Hoffentlich entdeckte er mich nicht. Ich rutschte auf meinem Platz weiter zurück und zog die Beine an mich. Als ich meine Arme um diese schlingen wollte, fiel mein Buch, das ich ganz vergessen hatte, nach unten. Wie es das Schicksal wollte natürlich genau auf Potter.

„Au verdammt, was soll das? ." Man, wie konnte man nur so wehleidig sein. Ich meine, so schwer war das Buch ja wohl auch wieder nicht. Bin ich ne Zielscheibe? Ja! Ich hörte etwas rascheln und dann, dass etwas hochgehoben wurde. Potter hatte also mein Buch gefunden. „Hmm, Quidditch im Wandel der Zeiten, gutes Buch, solange man es nicht als Waffe benutzt. Wem das wohl gehört? Mal sehen, vielleicht steht ja ein Namen drinnen?"

nein, nein, nein bringt mich um. Wie kann man nur so blöd sein? So was gibt es ja wohl wirklich nicht zweimal. Den ganzen Namen in ein Buch schreiben, als wenn die Initialen nicht reichen würden. Oh Shit, ich rede ja gerade von mir. Verdammt, noch mal. Nun gut, gleich würde er also wissen, wem das buch gehört. Ein guter Plan musste her, nur von wo nehmen, wenn nicht stehlen.

„Lilian Susan Evans!" ich hörte auf zu atmen. Jetzt war sowieso schon alles zu spät. Ich konnte nur noch hoffen, dass er mich nicht sah, oder nicht sehen wollte, …

„Lily? Verdammt wo bist du? Ich hab hier den Buch und wenn du es wieder haben willst, musst du es dir schon hohlen" Shit, damit wurde wohl schon mal nichts.  
„Lass es einfach da liegen und ich hohl es mir, wenn ich Lust dazu verspüre", hörte ich mich auch schon selber sagen. Ich wusste es, ich hatte mein Mundwerk noch nie unter Kontrolle. Sch… Eibenkleister.

Aber es wäre wohl besser gewesen, wenn ich nichts gesagt hätte, denn so erriet er schnell wo ich mich „versteckt" hatte. Nun war ich ja mal gespannt, was er jetzt vorhatte. Obwohl, wollte ich das überhaupt wissen?

Please r/r

Lüb euch über alles bussi knutscha


	7. The Change 2

Cess: danköÖ! Freu mich immer wieder, wenn ich so was höre ;)

Avallyn: fast das erste ;) cess war schneller rofL ne ne das gilt nicht ;)

Ac: nein hab ich nicht vor rofL

Potti: new reviewer jippy Ich hoff du reviewst jetzt öfters ;)

Sherry-chan: juhuuu, noch ein neuer reviewer ;) DanköÖ

Sophie: freut mich, wenn es dir gefallen hat ;)

Kurai91: rofL na dann bleibt mir wohl nichts anderes über ;)

Ihr seid einfach unglaublich ;) 8? Schafft ihr das? Mal sehen gespanntbin

The change Teil 2

Also mein Kopf meinte die ganze Zeit, nein, mein Bauch war da allerdings anderer Meinung. Als er nämlich zu mir hoch kam, war mir, als würden irgendwelche kleinen Figuren dort drinnen Salto schlagen üben. Aber ich konnte nicht bestreiten, dass mit dieses Gefühl gefiel.  
Oben angekommen ließ er sich neben mich fallen und drückte mir das Buch in die Hand.  
Ich dokumentierte dies lediglich mit einem gemurmelten Danke. „ Hättest aber nicht extra hochkommen müssen", konnte ich mir aber dann doch nicht verkneifen.

„Ich weiß, aber ich wollte mit dir reden." Meinte er darauf nur locker.  
Mit mir reden, dabei zog ich meine rechte Augenbraune hoch mit der linken konnte ich es nicht Das klang doch wie bei einem Paar, wo einer dem anderen etwas zu beichten hatte oder Schlussmachen wollte. Und außerdem seid wann wollte Potter mit einem Mädchen NUR reden? Aber anderseits, was sollte er mit mir auch sonst machen, außer mich verhexen. Die Minderheitskomplexe waren wieder da.

„Was willst du denn mit mir reden? Mir sagen, wie dumm und hässlich ich bin? Sorry, aber das weiß ich mittlerweile schon sehr genau. Wurde mir schon oft genug erklärt." Ich hatte dies etwas schroffer gesagt als ich wollte, aber ich bin meinen Mitschülern gegenüber nun mal sehr vorsichtig geworden. So leicht ließ ich keinen mehr an mich ran. Von dem abgesehen war er ja in dieser Beziehung nicht unbedingt der liebe Schulkamerad gewesen. Eher das Gegenteil. Er sah mich total entsetzt an. Was denn? Hab ich dich etwa geschockt? Wie denn das, er hatte es mir doch selber oft genug an den Kopf geworfen.

„Nein, das wollte ich eigentlich nicht sagen. Im Gegenteil, Lily du bist wunderschön und Klassenbeste, also kann das mit dem Blöd sein wohl auch nicht so ganz stimmen, was?" unterbrach er lächelnd meine Gedanken. Ich lächelte ihn ebenfalls an.

STOP, WAS hatte er da gerade gesagt? Zurückspulen! Potter hatte nicht gerade MIR ein Kompliment gemacht? Oh Gott, ich glaub ich werde noch verrückt. Anscheinend war ich im Sommer doch zu oft der Sonne ausgesetzt. Ein weiterer Grund, weshalb ich den herbst bevorzuge. 

„Lily, ich wollte dich fragen, ob.., ob du nicht vielleicht Lust hättest nächstes Wochenende, oder wann du halt Zeit hast, etwas mit mir zu unternehmen. Also, ja…. „  
Man, jetzt unterbrach der doch tatsächlich schon wieder meine Gedanken und…. Bestätigte damit meine Vermutungen, dass ich einen Sonnenbrand hatte. Und außerdem lief das gerade total schief. Der Junge wurde ja richtignervös. Oh man, oh man.

„DU willst mit MIR ausgehen? Verdammt Potter, lass diese blöden Scherze. Ich find das absolut nicht witzig." Ich rechnete wirklich fest damit, dass er mich jetzt arrogant angrinste und mit einem seiner bescheuerten Sprüche abzog. Umso mehr überraschte es mich, als er nichts dergleichen tat, sondern mich nur geschockt anschaute. So als wollte er damit sagen, wie kannst du überhaupt so etwas denken 

„Nein Lily, das ist kein Scherz. Bitte, das musst du mir glauben. Ich mag dich. Ich mag dich sogar sehr gerne. Und deshalb würde ich eben gerne mehr Zeit mit dir verbringen." Keine Ahnung wieso, aber irgendwas in mir glaubte ihm. Und mit einem Blick in seine Augen wurden meine Gefühle nur noch bestätigt. Er sagte wirklich die Wahrheit, und nicht nur irgendein auswendig gelerntes Zeug. Eigentlich müsste ich ja jetzt zum lächeln anfangen, ihm überglücklich um den hals fallen und gleich mal den Termin für unser Treffen ausmachen, aber so einfach war es für mich nun mal leider nicht. Nein und außerdem würde es sowieso nicht gut gehen.  
Das meiste was ich mir davon erwarten konnte war vielleicht ein bisschen knutschen, eine Woche der Glückseligkeit und dann….. der absolute Horror.  
Nein, ich würde mir nicht selber falsche Hoffnung machen oder sogar einreden, dass das mit und beiden etwas werden könnte.  
Nein, eine Arme und ein reicher würden nie eine gut funktionierende Beziehung führen. Das war schon im Mittelalter und früher so und würde wohl auch immer so bleiben. Und dass James sehr wohlhabend war, konnte man beim besten Willen nicht bestreiten. Oh Gott, jetzt nannte ich ihn schon James. Erbarme dich meiner. 

„Verdammt Lily geh einmal mit mir aus. Ein einziges Mal und ich werde dir versprechen du wirst es nicht bereuen. Dann kannst du dich immer noch entscheiden. Bitte!" bettelte er mich an. Halt! Stopp! Das ist gemein. Wie soll ich denn bitte bei solchen Hundeaugen nein sagen. Grummel! Aber eigentlich….. ich meine, einmal etwas mit ihm unternehmen, würde mir ja sicherlich nicht wehtun. Und mehr als schief gehen konnte es ja nicht. Nun gut….

Nein, nein, nein. Ich glaub es nicht. Shit. Jetzt fing ich doch tatsächlich an zu heulen. Aber schnief das war nun mal genau das was ich mir schon die ganze Zeit gewünscht hatte. Das sich mal jemand für mich interessiert. Richtig, für mich. Und nun….. Trotzdem hatte ich immer noch solche Angst, dass er mich nur benützt. 

James fuhr mit seiner Hand zu meiner Wange und wischte die Tränen sanft mit seinem Daumen weg. Mir kam diese Zeremonie so vertraut vor. Moment mal. Sie war vertraut.

„Du bist es. Du hast mich jede Nacht besucht, mich gehalten und einfach nur lieb gehabt." Brachte ich stockend heraus. James nickte zur Bestätigung nur. Und irgendwie war ich froh. Froh, dass er Mr. X war und kein anderer.

Nun glitt seine Hand langsam zurück zu meinem Nacken und er zog mich sanft zu sich. Ich schloss meine Augen, genoss diesen Augenblick, bevor sich unsere Lippen zu einem zarten Kuss trafen. Ich schwebte auf Wolken. Verlies diese Welt, wenigstens für einen kurzen Augenblick. Dachte an nichts mehr. Genoss nur diesen Moment. 

Irgendwann löste sich James wieder von mir und hauchte erneut in mein Ohr: „ Bitte lass es uns versuchen. Nur ein Date, nur ein einziges." 

Ich nickte nur schwach. Meine Entscheidung hatte doch eigentlich schon vor einer Weile festgestanden. Es hatte nur noch der letzte Anstoß gefehlt. Doch eine Bitte hatte ich noch:  
„James, bitte erzähl keinem davon, auch nicht deinen Freunden, bitte!", er nickte nur und ich war froh, dass er nicht nach meinen Beweggründen fragte.

Wir saßen noch eine Weile Arm in Arm da, bis es Zeit fürs Abendessen wurde. James gab mir noch schnell einen flüchtigen Kuss auf die Wange, bevor er sich als erster auf den Weg machte. Ich folgte ihm nach einer Weile und war glücklicher als je zuvor. 

Auf in den Kampf! dachte ich noch, bevor auch ich die Große Halle betrat.


	8. It´s Datetime

Hay ihrS !

Soo.. 7 reviews.. das reicht würd ich mal sagen ;)

Sorry, dass ich soo lange nicht mehr gepostet hab, aber ich war jetzt ne woche in der türkei freu

Und da ging das nicht so ganz gut ;)

Aber dafür kommt jetzt gleich das neue chap.. ich hoffe, ihr reviewt auch wieder ;)

7 reviews….. ?

Kamy: hay ! freut mich, wenn es dir gefällt.. das war der sinn der sache ;) dass es eben NICHT so „typisch" ist- wird ja irgendwie auch schon langweilig ;) bussi !

Kurai91: ist eigentlich 91 dein geburtsjahr? Oder wie kommst du auf die zahl?

Cess: Du wusstest es ? tztzz Und ich hab misch soo bemüht, das geheim zu halten sarkastiiiiiiiiiiisch

Avallyn Black: das date? Keine ahnung, hab ich noch nicht geschrieben pfeif …..

Jetzt kommt wieder so ein coller, nervenaufreibender Zwischenteil, der alle zum verzweifeln bringt bösegrinsunddiehändereib .. aber jetzt nicht aufhören zu lesen rofL

Wie die anderen reagieren? Wir werden sehen, wir werden sehen….. geheimnisvolltu

Sherry-chan: … pfeif jep, das haben meine chaps leider so an sich.. sind immer „ETWAS" kurz….

Aber, ich versuch das nächste chap was ich schreibe, megaaaaaaalange zu machen.. mal sehen ob mir so viel einfällt hoff

Ja sagtest du schon paar mal, aber ich höre es immer wieder gerne megafreuunddurchdaszimmerhüpf

Spagetti: cooler name ;) du widersprichst dich ;) deine rster satz: ich find die ff eigentlich ganz gut…

Einer der letzten: mir gefehlt die ff kein bisschen

Hmm…..

Ok, ich mach eine ff nach, deren Name du nicht nennen willst.. suuuuuuper.. und ich weiß jetzt auch voll, welche du meinst… augenverdreh

Sorry, aber ich hab das gefühl, dass du das selber nicht weißt.. wahrscheinlich gibt es gar keine.. oder du hast diese in einem anderen Forum gelesen, da ich sie bei mehreren online gestellt habe.

Wen es wirklich eine ähnliche ff gibt, die ich aber nicht kenne und somit auch nicht kopiert habe, schick mir doch bitte mal die URL, das würde mich nämlich wirklich interessieren!

Und wenn du das nächste mal „kritik" schreibst, dann bitte so, dass man damit auch was anfangen kann….

Und vor allem, wenn du so was wie das mit dem kopieren anführst, sag dazu, von wo ich das denn bitteschön kopiert haben soll !

Und noch was: es gibt auch Zufälle, und diese ff entstammt 100 meinem Hirn!

Von dem abgesehen hab ich nichts dagegen, wenn du kritik schreibst, da mir klar ist, dass es NICHT jedem gefallen kann …

So und jetzt lass ich die anderen mal nicht mehr länger warten…

Chap 6: It´s Date- TimE

In der restlichen Woche lief alles weiter wie zuvor, auch wenn ich mir einbildete, dass alle wussten, was geschehen war. Das James es doch erzählt hatte, nun ja Einbildung ist auch eine Bildung. Je näher das Ende der Woche rückte, desto nervöser wurde ich. Samstag, beim Frühstück brachte mir Elanur, meine süße kleine Eule, dann einen Brief von James.

Hi Schöne!

Heute um 9 Uhr vor der buckeligen Hexe. Wenn du sie nicht findest, keine Zeit hast oder etwas anderes dazwischen kommt, was ich aber sehr schade finden würde, sag bitte bescheid.

Mit den schönsten Grüßen

ICH 

Buckelige Hexe, buckelige He……, Moment wo war das noch mal schnell? Ah ja, weiß ich schon wieder. Okay, ein Problem beseitigt. Oh Shit, was soll ich nur anziehen? Wie von der Tarantel gestochen sprang ich auf und stürmte in meinen Schlafsaal. Dort angekommen riss ich den Kasten auf und wühlte mich durch meine Kleidung bis ich das richtige gefunden hatte. Das Ganze dauerte eine Weile und hinterließ einen kleinen Saustall. Ja ist ja schon gut, danach sah der Schlafsaal aus, wie wenn jemand eingebrochen wäre. Aber für was bin ich eine Hexe. Ein klitzekleiner Zauber und es sieht aus wie davor. Perfekt.

Nächster Punkt, meine Haare. Offen, hochgesteckt, noch mal waschen, Strähnchen reinfärben, …. Hmm, ich hab's! Wo ist das blöde Ding schon wieder. Verdammt! Ah, da ist es ja. Was macht das in Susis Schrank? Dumme Kuh, leiht sich einfach ohne Fragen versteht sich meine Sachen aus und gibt sie nicht mehr zurück.

Perfekt! So noch mal einen kleinen Blick in den Spiegel und es kann losgehen.   
Wow, das sieht…….. ja gar nicht mal so schlecht aus. Ich bin vollkommen zufrieden mit der dunkelblauen, vorne ausgewaschenen Jean und dem hellblauen, Jeans-Top. Dazu noch meine, mit Hilfe eines Crapgerätes A/N: Sorry, aber ich hab echt keinen Plan wie man das schreibt , leicht gewellten Haare und ein wunderschöner, grüner Schmetterlingsstecker in den Haaren.

Schnell griff ich noch nach meiner Hängetasche, bevor ich mich auf den Weg machte. Ein kurzer Blick auf die Uhr sagte mir, dass ich schon reichlich spät unterwegs war. Das hieß also beeilen. Nein, verdammt, wieder zurück, das war der falsche Weg. Oh Gott, wo ging es da noch mal lang. Ach ja, rechts die Treppe hoch, links hinüber, wieder eine kleine Treppe runter, geradeaus und dann links. Und da ist er auch schon. Wow, er sah aber auch nicht unbedingt schlecht aus. Einfach geil mit seiner blauen, ausgewaschenen Jeans und dem anliegenden, kurzärmeligen, weißen Oberteil.

„Hey!", begrüßte ich ihn auch gleich.  
„Wow, du siehst einfach umwerfend aus."  
„Danke, das Kompliment kann ich zurückgeben.", nein, Shit, wieso musste ich immer gleich rot werden. Ich warf James einen kurzen, schüchternen Blick zu, dass hatte sein Ego sicher wieder um einiges gesteigert. Doch als ich zu ihm rüberblickte, schaute er mich nur lieb an und hatte ein sanftes Lächeln auf seinen Lippen.

„Komm!"   
„Wo gehen wir hin?"  
„Psst, lass dich einfach überraschen."  
„Und was, wenn ich keine Überraschungen mag?"  
„Du magst Überraschungen."  
„Von woher willst du das wissen?"  
„Weil deine Augen schon alleine bei dem Wort zu leuchten beginnen."   
„Oh!" 

Schweigend spazierten wir den Rest unseres Weges entlang.  
Nach einer Weile kamen wir zu einer Art Falltür. James deutete mir noch kurz an leise zu sein, bevor er diese öffnete. Als nächstes befand ich mich im Honigtopf. Von dort aus schritten wir dann weiter, bis wir auch Hogsmead verlassen hatten. Schön langsam fragte ich mich wirklich, was er vorhatte. Doch noch bevor ich meine Gedanken weiterführen konnte, stockte mir der Atem.

„Wir sind da!"

So und da ich länger nicht mehr geschrieben hab, gleich noch ein teil…..

Wir sind da!"  
Ich sah immer noch vollkommen fasziniert auf die Überraschung.  
Es erinnerte mich so sehr an Omi… und doch war es der erste Augenblick, an dem mich die Erinnerung nicht mehr traurig machte.   
„Von.. von wo hast du das?" stotterte ich.  
„Du weißt was das ist?" erwiderte James verwundert.  
„Ja", antwortete ich schon wieder in Gedanken versunken,  
Bilder zogen nur so an mir vorbei...

...Oma! 

...mein 8.Geburtstag

...Überraschung 

...Oma und ich alleine im Garten

...Einkaufsgasse 

...Tierhandlung 

...meine Eule Elanur

„Lily? He Lily! Liiiiils!" Als James meine Schulter berührte um mich zu schütteln „erwachte" ich wieder aus meiner Trance. 

„Tschuldigung!", nuschelte ich vor mich hin. Man wie peinlich. James warf mir einen kleinen Seitenblick zu, bevor er wohl beschloss, es dabei zu belassen.  
„Das ist gut. Dann muss ich dir wenigstens nicht mehr alles erklären. Nur noch eins: Du darfst an NICHTS denken, hast du mich verstanden. An gar nichts- sonst kommen wir an den falschen Ort. Denn wenn wir beide an etwas denken, verwirrt dass das System und wir kommen irgendwohin, weil es nicht mehr weiß wo es wirklich hin muss! 

Kann's losgehen?"

Ich nickte nur schwach, bevor wir auch schon in die Autoähnliche Maschine einstiegen. Um das Ganze etwas genauer zu beschreiben. Wir stiegen in eine so genannte Wunschmaschine. Damit konnte man durch die Welt reisen und das innerhalb weniger Sekunden. Die Maschine sah aus wie ein zweisitziges Auto ohne Kofferraum. Die Innenausstattung war ebenfalls völlig anders. Statt den zwei Sesseln stand an der einen Seite ein gemütliches, rotes Sofa, während auf der anderen ein Hebel, sowie ein wenig Raumschmuck zu finden war. oh Gott, ich bin einfach ne niete im beschreiben 

Ich schaltete noch genau rechtzeitig meine Gedanken aus, denn kurz darauf spürte ich auch schon eine leichte Erschütterung.. und wir waren schon wieder gelandet.

Nach einer einladenden Geste Richtung Tür, stieg ich aus. Was ich dort sah verschlug mir erneut den Atem.

„Willkommen am Lijing! Lijing Lijing anklicken, um zu den Fotos zu kommen Ich dachte mir, wir könnten vielleicht eine kleine Schiffsfahrt durch diese wunderschöne Gegend machen."

Das Gebiet war wirklich wunderschön. Wie hieß es doch: die schönste Region Chinas, nein der ganzen Welt.  
Ein grüner Hügel erstreckte sich hinter jedem anderen. Und mittendurch floss der Lijing. Vor uns stand außerdem ein großes, weißes Schiff, dass wie es schien, nur noch auf uns wartete.

„Darf ich bitten" fragte James charmant.  
Ich reichte ihm meine Hand und gemeinsam schritten wir den Steg zum Schiff hinauf.  
Kurz darauf begann auch schon die Kreuzfahrt


	9. The DatE

Leute ich bin enttäuscht von euch heul Oder gefällt euch die ff nicht mehr? Wieso reviewt denn fast keiner mehr? Dieses mal hab ich nur noch 3 reviews bekommen, dreiiiiiiiiiiii ! megaheul

Wenn sie euch nicht mehr gefällt, dann schreibt das doch bitte.. und gleich dazu, was euch nicht gefällt ;) Dann kann ich was ändern, aber schreibt waaaaaaas….. büdde bettel

Oder seid ihr einfach nur faul böseindiegegendschau

Und an die Schwarzleser: Bitte reviewn, und an die, die nicht angemeldet sind- ihr könnt auch als anonyme user reviewn ;) Hab ich so eingestellt, also ihr müsst euch nicht extra anmelden ;)

Soooo….. ich hoffe euch gefällt dieses chap, da ich mir damit sehr viel Mühe gegeben habe und es mein voller Stolz isz lol

Avallyn: hier ist es genauer beschrieben ;) Das waren nur solche.. gedankenblitze lol , die aber irgendwie keiner kapiert hat rofL

Cess: grummel keine ahnung wieso nicht, aber egal.. oder willst du ihn unbedingt sehen? Dann schick ich's dir per email oder so ;)

unten ist noch mal ein Link, wenn ihr den wieder nicht sehen könnt…… und ihn unbedingt sehen wollt, dann sagt bescheid ;)

kurai: geburtsjahr aber zufällig ? na ja egal lol

So und ich widme dieses chap:

Kurai, avvelyn und cess- die wohl meine treuesten reviewer sind und mich immer wieder dazu bringen, doch das chap reinzustellen ;)

Bussi hab euch gaaaanz doll lieb ;) Cess wohl am meisten, da ich sie am „besten" kenne ;)

ChaP 7: The DatE

Nachdem wir das Schiff betreten hatten, wurde mir von einem nettwirkenden, älteren Mann eine wunderschöne, roséfarbene Rose überreicht, welche eindeutig meine Lieblingsblume war. Doch woher wusste James dies? Ich sah verwundert zu ihm, doch er lächelte mich nur charmant an. Danach reichte er mir seinen Arm und meinte scherzhaft: „Darf ich die Lady zum Tisch begleiten?"  
Ich willigte lachend ein und James führte mich auf eine Art Terrasse des Schiffes, wo ein kleiner, für zwei Personen gedeckter Tisch stand. Mein Begleiter schob mir ganz gentlemanlike den Sessel zu Recht, bevor er sich selbst mir gegenüber niederließ.  
Ich bemerkte wie sich das Schiff nun endlich in Bewegung setzte.  
Mir kam das Ganze so unwirklich vor, so unrealistisch, so unwahr.  
Ich glaubte in einem Traum gefangen zu sein - in einem wunderschönen Traum, der doch nie wahr werden würde. Und ich als Prinzessin in diesem Märchen, als wichtigste Person in einem Theaterstück, wo ich doch im wirklichen Leben eine Bürgerliche war.  
Es war schlichtweg zu schön um wahr zu sein.  
Nur wann würde ich wieder aufwachen? Wann würde ich erkennen, dass alles nur ein Traum war? Ein kleiner, dummer Herzenswunsch? Ich hatte Angst. Angst davor wieder aufzuwachen und zu erkennen, dass ich alles nur geträumt habe. Dass ich wieder das kleine unglückliche Mädchen war, für das sich kein einziger interessierte, nicht mal seine eigenen Eltern. Ich hatte solche Angst, und trotzdem versuchte ich diese Zeit zu genießen, auch wenn es nur ein Traum war.

Der Mann, der mir schon vorhin die Rose überreicht hatte, durchbrach meine Gedankengänge. Dieser stellte sich als Kellner heraus und brachte uns einen lecker aussehenden Cocktail.  
„Auf einen unvergesslichen Tag" vernahm ich James Stimme. Oh ja, diesen Tag würde ich nie vergessen, nie vergessen wollen.  
Danach stießen wir an und ich kostete von dem köstlichen Getränk.   
„James von wo hast du diese Wunschmaschine? Ich hatte bereits einmal mit einer zu tun und weiß, dass sie sehr schwer zu bekommen ist, da sie selten, aber deshalb umso wertvoller ist.", begann ich nach einer Weile das Gespräch.  
„Das bleibt mein persönliches, kleines Geheimnis. Es würde doch langweilig werden, wenn du all meine Geheimnisse wissen würdest. Nur so viel: Ich hab einige hilfreiche Kontakte. Aber jetzt würde mich schon interessieren, wie du in den Genuss einer Wunschmaschine gekommen bist."  
„Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass du noch einige Geheimnisse hast, von denen ich nicht so bald erfahren werde. Kontakte? Das hätte ich mir eigentlich denken können.", meinte ich.  
„Zu meinem 8. Geburtstag bekam ich Besuch von meiner Großmutter. Sie meinte eine Überraschung für mich im Garten zu haben. So wie kleine Kinder nun mal sind, rannte ich voller Freude hinaus und schaute mich nach der versprochenen Überraschung um. Nach einer Weile entdeckte ich die Maschine und näherte mich verwirrt dieser. Ich hatte keine Ahnung, was ich denn mit der Maschine machen sollte. Als meine Omi dann nachkam, bedankte ich mich artig und spielte ihr totales Entzücken nach. Diese lächelte allerdings nur wissend und fragte mich nach einer Weile, ob ich überhaupt wisse, was das sei. Ich fühlte mich sofort ertappt uns schaute betroffen auf den Boden. Meine Omi lächelte nur weiterhin und erklärte mir, dass ich hiermit an irgendeinen Ort reisen dürfte und mir dort dann noch etwas von ihr wünschen konnte. Weißt du meine Eltern…. Sie…"  
Ich seufzte, ich konnte ihm einfach nicht alles erzählen. Nicht jetzt. Nicht an diesem Tag. Aber ich wollte ihn auch nicht anlügen. Also für ich etwas anders als zuerst geplant weiter. „Ich war in meiner Kindheit oft sehr einsam. Und da wollte ich schon immer mal ein Tier haben. Sozusagen meinen kleinen, süßen Begleiter. In meinen Tagträumen stellte ich mir immer vor, wie viel Spaß ich mit diesem haben würde und was ich mit meinem Haustier alles anstellen könnte. Also entschied ich mich dafür, in eine Tierhandlung zu reisen. Wie ich später herausfand reiste ich allerdings nicht in eine normal, sondern in eine Zaubertierhandlung. Sie hat es mir zwar nie bestätigt, aber ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass Omi da ihre Hände im Spiel hatte", lachte ich, „Kurz nach der Landung betraten wir auch schon den kleinen Laden. Überall standen Käfige, Aquarien oder andere Tiergehäuse herum, in welchen die verschiedensten Tiere wohnten. Ich erinnere mich noch daran, als wäre es gestern gewesen. Eigenartig, aber wahr. Zuerst wollte ich ja einen süßen kleinen Welpen oder ein Kätzchen, aber als ich dann diese wunderschöne, cremefarbene Eule, mit dem braunen Fleck über den Augen und an den Füßchen sah, war es richtiggehend um mich geschehen. Das war wohl Liebe auf den ersten Blick. Als ich Oma mein zukünftiges Haustier zeigte, war sie genau so begeistert von meiner Süßen, wie ich zuvor. Omi rannte sofort zur Kasse und kaufte die niedliche Eule. Als wir den Laden verlassen hatten, setzten wir uns noch in ein Cafe und aßen ein Eis, während wie uns einen Namen für die kleine Eule überlegten. Nach einer Weile entschieden wir uns dann für Elanur. Omi hat mir allerdings bis jetzt nicht verraten, wie sie zu dieser Maschine gekommen ist." Endete ich meinen Vortrag.  
Und ich werde es wohl auch nie mehr erfahren fügte ich im Stillen hinzu.

Danach schwiegen wir beide eine Weile. Ich versunken in Erinnerungen und James…. Das müsste man ihn wohl selber fragen.  
„Woran denkst du?"  
„An das, was du mir gerade erzählt hast. Was hältst du davon, wenn wir auf das Deck gehen und die herrliche Aussicht genießen."   
„Gute Idee. Dann kannst du mir auch ein wenig über dich erzählen. Oder über das, was nicht in der ganzen Schule bekannt ist." Stimmte ich ihm zu.

Also machten wir uns auf den Weg ans Deck. Die Aussicht war wirklich traumhaft, ein Berg erstreckte sich hinter dem anderen und die Sonne ging bereits unter, wobei sie in wunderschönen Farben erstrahlte. A.N.: Ich weiß nicht genau, wie viel Zeitverschiebung zwischen China und England ist, aber ich denk mir mal, dass es schon einiges ist und deshalb geht bei mir jetzt schon die Sonne unter, denn sie reisen ja mit der Maschine nur in ein anderes Land und machen keine Zeitreise Ich sah kurz zu James, der neben mir stand und ebenfalls den Sonnenuntergang beobachtete. Es war irgendwie unwirklich, wie der Held der Schule hier so begeistert vor einem Sonnenuntergang stand, was doch für die meisten nichts Besonderes war.

„Weißt du, was mich schon immer an dir fasziniert hat?" hörte ich plötzlich James Stimme, der sich zu mir umgedreht hatte. Nachdem ich den Kopf geschüttelt hatte, fuhr er fort. Ich war irgendwie ganz nervös - was würde jetzt wohl kommen?  
„Mich hat es fasziniert, wie du dich an einfachen Dingen so sehr freuen konntest. Wie eben auch in den Ferien in der Winkelgasse. Du erinnerst dich doch. Du freust dich an einfachen Dingen in der Natur so sehr wie manche andere über Schmuck. Das erste Gänseblümchen im Frühling macht dich glücklicher, als ein Haufen Juwelen. Und du versuchst es vor den unsensiblen Idioten, wie auch Sirius oder sogar ich es sind zu beschützen, wie eine Mutter ihr Kind. Willst, dass es weiterlebt, und nicht zertreten oder ausgerissen wird, nur damit man es dann wegschmeißt. Ich weiß nicht, aber mir kommt es irgendwie so vor. Du liebst die Natur wirklich abgöttisch."  
Ich lächelte versonnen. Nie im Leben hätte ich gedacht, dass das jemals jemandem auffallen würde. Aber er hatte Recht.  
„Die erste Blume im Frühling ist für mich jedes Mal aufs Neue das größte Wunder auf Erden. Die lange Zeit ohne auch nur eine einzige Blume und irgendwie hab ich jedes Mal wieder Angst, dass sie vielleicht nicht mehr kommen. Nicht mehr blühen. Ich weiß, es ist idiotisch, aber trotzdem. Und wenn sie dann doch wieder die Erste blüht, dann freue ich mich so sehr, dass ich nicht will, dass man sie gleich wieder zerstört. Du verstehst das wahrscheinlich nicht, aber ich habe gelernt, mich an kleinen Dingen zu freuen. Die meisten Reichen kennen doch Freude gar nicht mehr. Sie wollen nur immer mehr und mehr und noch mehr. Und dann - dann ist es ihnen immer noch zu wenig." Redete ich mich in Rage. Als ich bemerkte, mit wem ich da gerade sprach und dass James ja eigentlich auch ein Reicher war, senkte ich sofort beschämt den Kopf.  
„Oh, es tut mir leid, ich… ich wollte nicht….."  
„Ist schon in Ordnung", unterbrach er mich, „Du hast ja Recht. Die meisten schätzen diese einfachen Dinge wirklich nicht mehr, aber es sind nicht alle so. Es sind nicht alle gleich. Es gibt nicht immer nur weiß und schwarz."  
„Die Ausnahmen bestätigen die Regel", murmelte ich vor mich hin.   
„Was?" fragte James verwirrt.  
„Ach ein Muggelspruch. Die Ausnahmen bestätigen die Regel", meinte ich erklärend.

Auf einmal hörten wir ein kleines Glöckchen läuten. Ich sah mich verwirrt um, von wo das denn kam, als James zu Lachen begann.  
„Oh, das ist nur die Essensglocke. Jetzt gibt es Dinner. Du hast doch Hunger?"  
Ich nickte heftig und wurde auch noch durch ein Magenknurren bestätigt.   
„Oh da müssen wir uns wohl beeilen", lachte James.

Nach einer kurzen Gehzeit erreichten wir den Speiseraum. Dort befand sich wie bereits auf der Terrasse, ein kleiner, für zwei Personen gedeckter Tisch. Außerdem befand sich auf dem Tisch noch eine wunderschöne rote Kerze mit einem wohl selbstgestalteten Drachen. Rund um den Tisch herum standen ebenfalls Kerzen in allen Größen und Formen. Es sah einfach wundervoll aus. Ich sah verträumt zu James, der mich nur wieder einmal geheimnisvoll anlächelte.  
„Sind denn keine anderen Gäste hier?", fragte ich schließlich doch etwas verwundert, dass nur ein einziger Tisch zu finden war.   
„Nein, wir sind die einzigen Gäste für den heutigen Tag. Die richtigen Kreuzfahrten beginnen erst wieder morgen Mittag" ,antwortete James.

Wie bereits am Nachmittag schob mir James den Sessel zu Recht, bevor er sich selbst setzte. Schon nach kurzer Zeit kam der Kellner mit dem ersten Gang.  
„Scampi" ,meinte er kurz, bevor er wieder verschwand.  
Ich betrachtete diese eigenartig aussehenden „Scampi" etwas verwirrt und fragte mich, wie ich denn bitte eine harte Schale essen sollte. Nach einer Weile blickte ich verzweifelt zu James, der sofort verstand.  
„Du musst sofort den Schwanz vom Rest des Körpers trennen und dann von diesem die Hülle entfernen. Das geht ganz einfach, an der Unterseite befindet sich ein kleiner Spalt. Drück diesen einfach auseinander und dann kannst du das Fleisch, was sich daran befindet essen.", erklärte er mir.  
„Ist das nicht Verschwendung", fragte ich nach, als ich den großen Haufen Abfall und den um vieles Kleineren Essen anblickte.   
„Irgendwie schon, aber koste doch mal. Ich finde es lohnt sich."  
Vorsichtig biss ich eine kleine Kostprobe ab.  
„Hmm", entfuhr es mir. Das schmeckte ja wirklich köstlich. Das Fleisch hatte einen leichten Fischgeschmack, war anderseits aber auch wieder wie ein sehr zartes Putenfleisch, nur etwas süßlicher. 

Der Rest des Essens verlief dann ohne Komplikationen. Wir bekamen noch einen kleinen Teller mit Kalbsschwein mit Zwiebel und einen mit Ente süß-sauer und jeweils etwas Reis mit Sauce dazu. Als Nachspeise gab es dann noch ein flambiertes Eis und schließlich einen warmen Pflaumenwein als Abschluss. Danach kam ich mir vor, wie ein ausgestopftes Huhn. Ich hätte nicht mal mehr ein Reiskörnchen in mich reinstopfen können, so satt war ich. 

Nun sollte der gemütliche Teil des Tages, oder sollte ich Abend sagen, beginnen. James brachte mich in einen Raum, der wohl als Wohnzimmer dienen sollte. An der hinteren Wand befand sich in der Mitte eine dunkelrote Couch, davor stand ein kleiner Glastisch, rechts und links von dem Sofa befanden sich kleine Tischchen, auf denen je ein Getränk stand und an den Wänden hingen lauter chinesische Bilder, sowie einige Regale mit Büchern oder anderen Gegenständen.  
Wir ließen uns auf der gemütlichen Couch nieder und begannen auch schon nach kurzem ein angeregtes Gespräch über Quidditch, die Schule, die Politik, wobei ich mich mal wieder wunderte, dass James etwas davon verstand, und noch einige andere Dinge.  
Erst als wir bereits etwas angeheitert, was aber nicht betrunken heißen sollte, waren, kamen wir zu interessanteren Themen, wie unsere Vergangenheit, beziehungsweise Gegenwart. Oder sollte ich besser sagen, James kam zu diesem Thema. Ich hörte ihm eher zu, als dass ich sprach und genoss seine oftmals lustigen, manchmal aber auch bewegenden Erzählungen.  
Als er mir von seinem „etwas" dicken Onkel, der bei einer Feier in einem Ledersessel stecken geblieben war, erzählte, lachte ich mich fast tot! Seine Schilderung von dieser Situation war einfach unglaublich. Erstaunlicher Weise hielt er sich mit jeglicher Angeberei sehr zurück, wenn er es nicht sogar ganz vermiet.

So stell ich mir den Drachen vor Wunderschön findet ihr nicht? Falls ihr nicht wisst, von was ich rede- den Drachen auf der Kerze Übrigens: es könnte sein, dass der nochmals vorkommt 

http/www.regenbogen-lange.de/2fengshui/images/ndrache.jpg


	10. Chap 8

Hi ihr sweeTen

Alsoo ich habs dodh tatsächlich geschafft und ein neues chap mit smiiLe

Aber zeurst hab ich noch news für euch

alsoo: ich hab jetzt ne sweeTe neue PartneriN, die auch den größten Teil dieses chap geschribene hat .. wir werden jetzt auch gemeinsam weiterschreiben und sehe sie als gleichgestellte Partnerin an .. und hoffe ihr tut das auch .. Ich glaube zwar nicht, dass sie heir angemeldet ist, aber ich will trotzdem ein gaanz Liebes danke an Paige Black sagen .. so heißt sie zu mindestens im anderen forum ;) ..

ach ja sorry, aber ich hab das ein oder andere vom chap noch etwas geändert, da es sonst nicht so ganz in mein Bild von Lily reingepasst hat .. ich würde mal sagen: es ist das erste Ergebnis von Paiges und meiner Zusammenarbeit.. 

unD nun ..

Viel spaß 

ChP 8:

„Gute Nacht"  
„Gute Nacht und schlaf gut.", verabschiedete sich auch James vor meiner Kajüte.  
„Und danke vielmals. Es war ein wunderschöner Tag."  
„Das fand ich auch.", lächelte er und drückte mir einen kleinen Kuss auf die Wange, bevor er sich auf den Weg zu seinem Zimmer machte.

Ich betrat meinen eigenen Raum, betrat das Badezimmer, schminkte mich schnell ab, zog mir ein Nachthemd, welches sich dort befand an und ließ mich ins Bett fallen. Kurz darauf war ich auch schon völlig erschöpft eingeschlafen.

Erst am nächsten Morgen nahm ich mir dann die Zeit mich etwas genauer umzusehen.  
Es war einfach wunderschön hier in meiner Kajüte.  
Die Wände waren in Champagner gehalten. Der Boden hielt sich im Gegensatz dazu in Mahagoni.  
Mein Bett war einfach ein Traum, so ähnlich wie bei uns im Gryffindorturm.  
Nur statt dem purpurrot war der Himmel hellbeige. Die Matratze war weich und gemütlich.  
Es gab einen relativ kleinen Schrank in meiner Kajüte, der aus hellem Holz gearbeitet war. Als ich mir diesen dann genauer ansah, machte mein Kinn Bekanntschaft mit dem Boden.  
Es war ein begehbarerer Kleiderschrank, aber nicht etwa so ein geiles Teil, dass sich jeder wünscht, aber fast keiner hat.  
Nein! Er war riesig. Wobei das wohl noch die Untertreibung des Jahrhunderts ist. Es kam mir vor wie ein einziger, wunderschöner Traum. Schon seit gestern. Jeder einzelner Kleiderbügel war behängt mit einem wunderschönen Kleid. Eines schöner als das andere. In Schubladen war fein säuberlich Unterwäsche, Socken und Gürtel gestapelt. In wieder anderen waren Hosen und Röcke zusammengelegt.  
Pullover und T-Shirts, alles war da. Ich ging ein Stück weiter rein und sah am anderen Ende ein ganzes Regal voller Schuhe. Mit großen Augen ging ich darauf zu. Nie, wirklich noch nie hatte ich so viele Klamotten in einem Schrank gesehen. Ich wählte ein paar besonders schöne Schuhe mit leichten Absätzen aus und ging weiter zu den anderen Klamotten.  
Nach einiger Zeit hatte ich meine Klamotten ausgesucht und stürmte unter die Dusche.  
Nachdem ich mich frisch gemacht hatte, zog ich die ausgesuchten Klamotten an.   
Neben ein paar original Puma Schuhen, hatte ich mir noch eine Bundesheerlerhose ausgesucht und dazu ein passendes, braun- oranges Oberteil. Das Outfit war einfach unbeschreiblich und wie für mich gemacht. Ich verkleinerte die Sachen vom Vortag mithilfe meines Zauberstabes und steckte sie in meine Hosentasche. Mit einem seeligen Lächeln öffnete ich die Tür der Kajüte und trat auf den Gang.  
Hier war der Teppich in hellorange gehalten und die Wände Beige.  
Ich ging den Gang entlang bis ich auf einen Aufenthaltsraum stieß. James hatte anscheinend hier auf mich gewartet, denn er saß lächelnd in einem schwarzen, ledernen Clubsessel.  
„ Na, gut geschlafen? Du siehst gut aus."  
Lächelnd ging ich auf ihn zu und legte meine Arme um seinen Hals. Ich wollte ihm so vieles sagen, ihm sagen, wie glücklich ich war, doch über meine Lippen kam lediglich ein gehauchtes "Danke".  
James erwiderte meine Umarmung leicht und drückte mich dann sachte von sich weg.  
„ Wir sollten bald los, wenn es nicht auffallen soll, das wir weg waren."  
Ich nickte nur und erhob mich wieder.  
James hatte ein Glitzern in den Augen, was mich noch fröhlicher machte.  
Schalkhaft und doch irgendwie, ich weiß nicht süß?  
Er nahm mich bei der Hand und zusammen gingen wir wieder an Deck.  
Die Sonne stand schon wieder hoch am Himmel und der gleiche Tisch wie am Vortag war mit einem köstlichen Frühstück gedeckt. Brötchen, Marmelade, Butter, Wurst, Käse und noch viel mehr war auf dem Tisch zu finden.  
James zog mir den Stuhl zurück, so dass ich mich setzen konnte und ging selbst zu seinem Stuhl herüber.  
Ich nahm mir ein Brötchen und bedeckte es mit Kirschmarmelade. Wir sprachen während des gesamten Frühstücks kein Wort, sondern genossen einfach nur die letzten Stunden und die Gegenwart des anderen. Als wir fertig waren stand James auf und half mir auf. Er lächelte mich an und meinte dann „ Danke Lily! Danke für den schönen Abend gestern. Weißt du, ich.., ich mag dich wirklich sehr." Mit diesen Worten küsste er ganz sanft und leicht auf die Lippen. Die Berührung war nur wie ein Hauch und trotzdem war alles vergessen außer der wunderschönen Zeit mit James.  
Er nahm meine Hand und führte mich zu der Wunschmaschine.  
Wir setzten uns beide hinein und ich erinnerte mich noch rechtzeitig, meine Gedanken abzuschalten und an nichts zu denken. James übernahm das schon für mich.  
Kurz darauf sahen wir anstatt dem Meer und dem Blauen Himmel wieder das bekannte Hogwartsgelände.

Cp 8 ENDE

Ich Hoffe es hat euch wenigstens ein bissche gefallen und ihr reviewt, auch wenn ich evrdammt lange nciht merh weitergeschirebne hbae ..   
Ich hoffe dass es jetzt schnelelr eght, aber mit Paiges Hilfe wird das shcon werden .. 

hesoL ..  
bussiLaiN   
MarY

Kommi-Antworten:

Amazone: Hii Dankeschön vielmals für dein kommi, hab mich echt gefreut .. hmm .. Ja deswegen hab ich es geschrieben, um wenigstens ein wenig von diesem ewigen Schema wegzukommen ;) Soo hier: deine bitte wird erfüllt g

Made01: hmm.. ich weiß jetzt gerade nicht, ob ich geschrieben habe, dass sie nicht bemerkt wird, aber wenn mich nicht alles täuscht, dann war es so gemeint:

Also: Lils meint, dass sie NUR im Gemeinschaftsraum zeitweise bemerkt wird, sich dort aber sehr selten aufhält, und wenn dann nur um ihre Hausaufgaben ect. zu machen. Allerdings wird sie überall ignoriert. Daher bemerkt man sie zwar zeitweise im Gemeinschaftsraum, aber achtet nicht wirklich auf sie ..

Ok irgendwie ist meine Erklärung auch wieder verwirrend seufz, aber ich weiß auch nicht, wie ich es anders machen soll ;)

Avallyn Black: g amüsant, dass du das mit den Absätzen ansprichst .. ich hab es früher gemacht, eben damit es leichter zu lesen ist, wurde aber mehrmals darauf aufmerksam gemacht, dass ich Absätze an stellen mache, wo keiner gehört und einfach zu viele mache, daher hab ich das aufgehört, aber vielleicht geht's ja soo ..wies jetzt ist ;) .

Kurai91: oK war zwar nicht schnell, aber es geht weiter g

Nobody's Dream: Hier siehst dus .. jeP spät, aber immerhin ;) ..

Hach ist der Fluss und die Gegend nicht einfach ein Traum herzchenblickkrieg


End file.
